The Murder Investigation
by Nay.Oh.Me-Lillypad
Summary: Contains: Galex 3 And the murder of a waterloo road teacher! Who is the killer? Who has been murdered?
1. Chapter 1

Rachel took a deep breath as she followed the officers into the school as she walked down the silent school corridor her heart flipped as tears were forcing themselves from falling down her cheek. Everyone had been evacuated from the school and where outside waiting till any further news was given. Rachel then stopped suddenly at the sight at her feet and covered her mouth with her hand and kneeled down looking at the body in front of her.  
"Eddie" she whispered to herself, she reached her hand out to touch his own but was stopped.  
"Sorry you can't touch it may interfere with the investigation". Before Rachel got the chance to say another word the corridor doors burst open from behind her making her jump. She turned around to see a group of inspectors walking towards her.  
Three men walked over to the body looking at the injuries and talking amounts themselves but the one woman walked over to Rachel kneeing down beside her "DI Drake, well Alex" she said as she held out her id. Rachel didn't focus on anything but the body lying in front of her.  
One of the men walked over to Alex and Rachel "Bolly, get her to the interview room see what she knows Chris and Ray are following the body to be examined" He walked of heading outside the school.  
Alex called after him "Guv. Gene! GENE!" after being ignored she rolled her eyes and smiled over at Rachel "Come on then" Rachel got to her feet and followed Alex back out the school.  
Gene was sitting in the car waiting for them, Rachel and Alex then joined him getting into the car. Alex turned to look at Rachel behind her "You may want to hold on". Rachel looked at her confused then Gene zoomed of taking sharp turned sending Rachel flying left to right.  
"Is he mental?" Rachel said not sure whether she was asking her seriously or not, Alex laughed and was about to answer when she was interrupted by Gene "Don't go given this one a reason to insult me we will be here all day ay Bolly knickers" Alex nudged him."Bolly?" Rachel questioned. Alex smiled "No idea I just go along with it".  
They arrived at the station and Gene stopped the car getting out moaning "Why to women feel the need to talk nonstop" he shut the car door and ran up the stairs and walked into the station. Rachel and Alex got out the car and followed him up to the office.  
Alex sat at her desk and got out a pen and wrote down Rachel's name yawning. "Wake up you dozy cow" Gene said walking past her desk to Rachel "right you come with me" Gene left the office and walked down to the interview room Rachel following after him.  
Alex got up from her desk and went to the interview room also leaving Gene Hunt alone with an emotional woman wouldn't be the best idea after all.

Rachel sat in the interview room looked at the 4 empty walls before returning her eyes to the man leaning over the desk in front of her.  
"So where were you at the morning of Eddie's death" he said leaning a little close  
Rachel looked up at him "What do you mean where was I are you trying to suggest it was me?" Rachel started to raise her voice.  
"No I'm sure that's not what he mean" a voice from behind DCI Hunt said making him turn around rolling his eyes as he saw DI Drake.  
Alex walked towards them standing next to Gene "We just want to get a clearer picture of what happened"  
Gene watched Alex looking her up and down making a very tiny grin appear on his face. Rachel looked up them both and nodded "Well I was at home getting all my folders and laptop ready to go into work, only when I arrived I saw..." Rachel then burst into tears.  
Gene rolled his eyes "Oh for god sake" Alex glared at Gene shaking her head at him and then walked over to Rachel putting her arm around her.  
Gene called for Ray "Oi Raymondo, take the lady to get a drink or sank"  
Rachel left with Ray leaving Gene and Alex alone. Alex looked at Gene "Why do you have to be so insensitive?"  
"Why do you have to come and interrupt my case with that pompous smart head of yours" Gene paced up and down the interview room.  
"Wow Gene that was almost a compliment" Alex walked around the desk "So what do you think, I really don't think Rachel has anything to do with it"  
Gene grunted "Na well you know what women are like, when she found out her sister was pregnant with his baby she probably lost the plot, why to women get to jealous"  
Alex rolled her eyes and walked towards the door, Gene leaned against the door blocking her from leaving.  
"What?" Alex moaned trying not to laugh at his stupidity.  
Gene looked down at the floor "never mind off you pop Bolly" moves out the way to let her go. Alex frowns at him concerned and leaves to find Rachel and ray.  
Gene watched her leave and kicked the interview chair over in frustration.

Alex spotted Ray and Rachel and smiled "Thank you Ray"  
Ray moved Alex away from Rachel and walked with her down the hall a little "Ma'm I don't think Rachel was involved in the murder"  
Alex put her hand on her hip "What did she say Ray?"  
Ray looked back at Rachel who was holding a tissue wiping her eyes "she was going on about how much she loved him and wanted to sort things out with him, she is looking after her nephew Philip"  
Alex smiled and patted his back "thank you Ray" as she walked back down the corridor she noticed Gene sitting alone in the interview room but ignored him and headed towards Rachel.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex was sitting at her desk writing down Rachel's phone number as she called it out. Alex then wrote down her own tearing it from the paper and handing it over to Rachel.  
"If you have any problems or any information at all you can share with me just let me know" Alex smiled and stood up from behind the desk guiding Rachel towards the door.  
Rachel was now in the corridor and turned back to face Alex "thank you"  
Alex smiled and nodded and Rachel left the station.  
Alex walked back into the office and took and pen and stuck up the picture of eddies body on the board "Right then lets brainstorm, Eddie was in the school that morning but he didn't work there, so why was it today he decided to go and how can it be connected to the case" Alex turned around to see Ray eating crisps with his earphones in and Chris asleep and sighted throwing the pen at the back of Rays head.  
"Oyt!" Ray shrieked rubbing his head.  
Alex shook her head and turned to the door as Gene walked in. Gene looked at Alex then at the board "What's going on er Drake?"  
Alex smiled "just brainstorming, he doesn't work at the school he left a year ago"  
"Yet he had visited the day of his murder" Gene finished her sentence and grabbed the keys for the Quattro leaving the office.  
Alex ran after him "Gov were you going"  
"Were do you think I'm going Bolly your the one with the annoying big brain are you not?" Gene looked back at her slowing down allowing her to walk with him.  
"we cant just charge into a school like this" Alex said gabbing his arm making him stop walking.  
Gene looked at his arm where he had was and back at her "we can if its a murder investigation" he looked at his arm again making Alex quickly take it back.  
Gene turned back and carried on walking Alex following  
"so bolls ow bout you and me go out night, nothing major just thought get away from all this dinner or sank" Gene said slowing down looking at the floor then back at her awkwardly.  
Alex smiled "Er yeah ok then, you're on" she then over took him and walked past him leaving the station and heading towards the Quattro.  
Gene raised his eye brows and followed her, he opened the car and got in with Alex beside him.  
Alex reached to put her seatbelt on whist getting glares at Gene "What! I don't want to die, besides i certainly don't what to die after know who has to investigate my body, without me the furthest you lot will get is to thinking i was killed by a free lion"  
Gene "Do you have to talk so much Bolls?"

They finally arrived at Mellissa Ryan's house and walked up to the door knocking but there was no reply.  
"Right step back Bolls" Gene said walking backwards away from the door.  
Alex rolled her eyes "You are joking? just wait"  
Gene looked at her "Wait! Gene Hunt does not wait for anyone"  
Alex looked at him "I will bare that in mind shall I, you know next time i will just do all the cases on my own and just say, sorry Gene Alex Drake waits for no one"  
Gene ignored her and ran towards the door, but before he hit the door Mellissa had opened it send Gene flying across her corridor hitting the floor.  
Alex started to laugh but covered her mouth laughing into her sleeve.  
Mellissa looked up at Alex who showed her ID up to her then looked down at Gene.  
"Care to explain what you are doing trying to knock my door down?" Mellissa asked as Gene returned to his feet.  
Alex walked in as Mellissa shut the door behind her "Sorry Ms Ryan, we are here to discuss the murder of Eddie Lawson"  
Mellissa nodded "I was waiting for you lot to come around, maybe not quite in the way you did" she said glaring over at Gene.  
Gene looked at Alex who was still silently laughing at him finding it amusing.  
"Would you live to come in the sitting room?" Mellissa said breaking the silence leading them into the sitting room.

Mellissa took at seat on one sofa as Alex and Gene sat on the other. Alex was about to start asking questions when Gene jumped in.  
"Where were you at 7:14 this morning?" Gene asked looking at the messy environment of her house.  
Mellissa looked over at the at Alex who was looking at Gene smiling at the bump that had just started to show on his forehead then back at Gene.  
"I was at home, Asleep!" Mellissa said almost shocked they didn't know she would have been sleeping.  
"What was your relationship like with Eddie?" Alex added  
Mellissa shrugged "We were ok I suppose just getting use to each other again, I'm having his baby" Alex smiled sympathetic "I'm sorry"  
Mellissa rubbed her eyes and smiled slightly "I think you should leave now"  
Gene looked at Mellissa "Well if you hear of anything" Hands her his number and left the room.  
Alex watched him confused had Gene just been nice and empathetic? She shook herself out of her thoughts and turned to Mellissa."Thank you" she said to Mellissa and followed him.  
Gene as now sitting in the Quattro waiting for Alex, Alex noticed a diary on the table in the hall and quickly took it putting it into her pocked before joining Gene in the Quattro.  
Gene started the car "Innocent" He said looking back at the house.  
Alex put her belt on following eyes to look at the house also "Guilty"  
They never did agree.


	3. Chapter 3

Back at the station Alex was looking through Mellissa's diary not finding much signs of hope. Shaz came over putting a cup of coffee on her desk.  
"Much luck ma'am?" Shaz asked smiling down at her  
Alex kept her eyes on the diary as she flicked through it shaking her head "I'm afraid not Shaz, I don't suppose guv's found anything?"  
Shaz shook her head then drew all her attention to Chris as he walked in.  
Alex rolled her eyes and got up walking towards Genes office she might as well find out for herself.  
Alex walked into his office and leaned over his desk grinning.  
Gene looked up and her then back to work then took another look at her wondering why she has a weird grin on her face "Alright Bols, I know your excited about tonight an all"  
Alex laughed a little "Nice Fall today?"  
Gene looked at her "One wise ole Big Brain once told me, you cant help which way you fall"  
Alex looked him in the eyes smiling at what he had said. There was a moment of silence between then before Chris thankfully interrupted.  
Chris put his head through the door shaking his head at Gene and left.  
Gene put his feet up on the desk and sighed "Oh great"  
Alex "Found anything?"  
Gene put his feet down of the desk and looked at her "Not a blinking sausage"  
Alex raised her eyebrows at him "Wow you really choose your use of words well"  
Gene winked "Ah that's one of my many charms now bolly knickers if you excuse me I have WORK to do" He got up and walked around his desk. "8:00 at Luigi's?"  
Alex nodded and smiled "yes ok then"  
Gene smiled back well very slightly "Ok" he then turns and leaves heading towards the door leading to the corridor.  
Alex ran after him "You still haven't told me were you are going?"  
Gene looked at Alex "Because you will try stop me, none stops Gene Hunt!" Gene was still heading down the corridor focusing on the door ahead.  
Alex rolled her eyes "Well then you will be going whether I am with you or got and im afraid I going to be with you" Alex hurried after him as they got in the Quattro.  
Gene took a big swig from his canteen which was full of whiskey and put it in the glove compartment.  
Alex watched him and it clicked "Your going to the school aren't you!"  
Gene said nothing she was too smart for her own good.  
Alex "Gene! You can not! You will not! all the children are going to be there don't you think they have been through enough!"  
Gene rolled his eyes "Look it's an investigation it's what we do were not carers, if you are bolly your in the wrong force"  
Alex leaned back in her seat and reached for her belt getting glares from Gene and let go letting it swing behind her and Gene spun off to Waterloo road school.

They pulled up at the school getting glares from the students who were momentarily on their lunch. Alex looked at them all giving out a few smiled and turned to Gene "I don't think this is a god idea" Gene ignored her and walked up into the school flashing his card at the lady at the main office and headed up to Rachel's office Alex following behind.  
"Why do you never listen to me? Am I just a tag along" Alex asked  
Gene stopped and turned to her "No Bolls, your my..." paused looking at her "Friend yeah, your my friend"  
Alex smiled and they carried on walking down the corridor this time Gene walking at a slower pace.  
As they walked up they were stopped by a tall dark boy "What appened to Masson? As she been arrested coz she anit don't nank"  
Alex looked at him and smiled putting her hand on his shoulder "she' s find she's at home"  
The boy nodded and walked off "Come on Paul" He shouted after his friend who was busy staring at Alex.  
Alex looked at him strangely but he didn't divert his eyes.  
"Oyt mate keep your eyes to yourself yea" Gene suddenly said making him jump and go red following after Bolton looking back at Alex.  
"What you doing man" Bolton said nudging him back into reality.  
"So this is why you didn't want to get your pin into the school" Gene said turning down the other corridor.  
"No Gene it's because you're going to end up upsetting people" Alex said.  
Gene pushed the door to Rachel's office open and walked around to her desk searching through her draws when he came upon her calendar and laughed.  
"ha bolls look at this the head is a player!" Gene said laughing looking at the calendar.  
Alex looked down and frowned "Date with Chris Friday, Date with Adam Sunday, so what has this got to do with the investigation?"  
Gene carried on looking through the draws.  
"Hold on, hold on, why would a head teacher have a calendar saying date with other members of staff public in her draw, surely she isn't that stupid" Alex said pacing her office.  
"So what you think bolls?" Gene asked standing up looking at her.  
Alex stopped walking and looked at him "I think this is all a set up, someone is messing with us"  
Gene closed the draw and picked up the calendar "No one messes with the Gene Genie"  
Alex coughed a little drawing his attention to her.  
"Oh yeah and you Bolls" Gene added  
Gene walked out and stopped Chris walking towards her office "A word!" Gene said forcing him down into a seat just outside her office.  
Chris sat down "I'm sorry but who are you?"  
"DCI Hunt, you will do well to remember that" Gene said sitting opposite him "And that is DI Drake My... Friend!" Gene winked.  
Alex laughed "Ignore him, sorry Chris we just need to know what you know about what happened"  
Chris "well me and Rach are quite close so I knew her feelings toward Eddie, but he was as shocked as me this morning"  
Gene "So you knew she ad a thing for Eddie but still decided to get into her knickers"  
Alex put her hand over her face sighing, he never changes


End file.
